


Watching Paint Dry

by leiascully



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor threatens to take Amy to the boring planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Paint Dry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seiya234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/gifts).



> Timeline: N/A  
> A/N: For seiya234 on Tumblr.  
> Disclaimer: _Doctor Who_ and all related characters are the property of Russell T. Davies, Stephen Moffat, and BBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

"Come along, Pond!" cried the Doctor, nearly tripping over his feet as he whirled around the console of the TARDIS. 

"Where to now?" Amy asked in a dry voice, leaning on the railing.

"Anywhere," the Doctor said. "Everywhere! Wherever we want!"

"Yeah, that’s not much of a guide," she said. "If I asked you for a road map, you’d just draw a big X on a piece of paper with a label that said ‘You are Here (probably)’."

"That’s the fun of it," the Doctor insisted. "Anyway, I always know where I am."

"Do you, raggedy man?" she asked. "I wonder. Because it seems fairly plain that you’re out of your mind."

"Oi," he said, "only half out of my mind, thanks ever so. Just for that, I’m taking you somewhere boring. The boring planet. The planet of watching paint dry."

"I’m from Leadworth," she pointed out.

"True," he said, and paused. "You’re right. I can’t possibly top that. You’ve barely got a post office. Ice planet?"

"Is there cocoa?" she asked.

"Vats of it," he promised.

"Coats in the wardrobe?"

"Definitely, probably." He thought about it. "No, definitely."

"Well, then, flip whichever lever will get us there," she said, gesturing. "Go on!"

He grinned. The TARDIS whooshed.


End file.
